


Puppy Tails -  Just Twenty Minutes

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone's feeling a bit funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails -  Just Twenty Minutes

Gladstone plonked his bottom down on the floor. They had been so busy all day running around London, now they were in Molly's lab and Uncle Sherlock was looking at a dead body. His dad sat down on the floor next to him and stretched his legs out.

"You do realise we're in a morgue." Uncle Sherlock said without looking up. Dad nodded.

"It's either sit down or fall down. I've had worse things on my jeans following you around London anyway." His dad yawned, Gladstone rested his head on his thigh. "Just twenty minutes." His dad whispered to himself.

Gladstone felt like he was falling suddenly and jerked upwards. That was a bit weird, he thought to himself. Dad's leg hadn't moved at all. Gladstone opened his eyes wide and yawned. He relaxed and felt a little lopsided, his body didn't seem to want to do what he wanted it to, his head banged on the floor. Gladstone regained his composure and put his head back on his dad's thigh. A couple of seconds later his head slid off again, this time he landed on his side. Gladstone yawned again, then jerked. He really didn't remember closing his eyes. He heard Molly giggle from the other side of the room. It was all getting a bit silly. Gladstone decided to get a better purchase on his dad's thigh and put his paws up to climb on. After all he couldn't fall off if he was sat on his dad.

********

"Sherlock, Sherlock." Molly whispered. Sherlock sighed.

"What Molly, I'm very busy at the moment." Sherlock looked out of the corner of his eye instinctively to check that John and Gladstone were ok. "Oh.."

John was asleep his head resting on his chest, and from what Sherlock could see was drooling on his jumper. Gladstone was dead to the world half standing his legs dangling off John's thigh.

"I think you'd better take Cutie Pie home." Molly said zipping the body up and moving it toward the refrigerator. "Oh and don't forget Gladstone." She smiled. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, swept Gladstone up off John and tucked him into his coat.

"Cutie Pie? Did you just call my partner Cutie Pie?" Sherlock shook John awake. 

"Well you know everybody loves him." Molly said smiling locking the fridge. John got up still sleep addled and took Sherlock's arm.

"Come on John, I have everything I need." Sherlock lied, he would have liked to have given the body another once over. "You're no good to me if you can't keep your eyes open." Sherlock entwined his fingers with John's and lead him to the door.

"Where's Gladstone?" John asked, Sherlock pulled his coat back to reveal the still sleeping puppy. "Good." He nodded happy to see one of them was getting some sleep. "Bye Molly." John mumbled as Sherlock dragged him into the hall.

"Bye Cutie Pie!" Molly called out after him.

"D'she just call me Cutie Pie?" John asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Sherlock grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the inspirationfor this little fic.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlPb8vsvcoM


End file.
